Lost But Not Forgotten
by Darkhope
Summary: Sango dares Miroku to go inside a HUGE, dark and scary mansion, and Inuyasha and co. end up trapped there! Then Kagome dissapears, and her memories are fading fast. Will Inuyasha save her in time? Or will she be lost and confused forever? Chapter 4 up!
1. The Old Mansion

Darkhope: Feh. Well I don't own Inuyasha *wishes she did* ohhhh well heres my Inuyasha Fanfic I hope you like it,   
  
Couples: I/K, M/S and yeah.... ^-^. I told some of my friends about this story and they really seem to like the idea of it. ^_~   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~Lost But Not Forgotten~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Old Mansion  
  
It was a cold rainy day, as a little girl sits at her garden table drinking tea. She smirks. "Hmmm, I really want a friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and co. are walking down a mountain.  
  
  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
"Inuyasha," asked Kagome, "Are you catching a cold?"  
  
Inuyasha gives Kagome a funny look. "NO! I'm fine!"  
  
Shippo speaks up over the quarrling two. "Maybe we should find a village and wait until morning; the rain should stop by then."  
  
  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Sango agree, but Inuyasha doesn't.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE CAN'T STOP FOR THIS RAIN!!! ACHOO!!"   
  
"Inuyasha, I think it's best if we do," said Miroku. Shippo nods in agreement. Also agreeing, Sango looks around to see if there's a village were they can rest. In the distance, she sees an old Mansion that looks like it's falling apart.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Sango shouts at the group, "Theres a Mansion up ahead! Maybe we can rest there for a while until the rain clears up. I know it looks old, but maybe it's not that bad."  
  
"BUT we have to keep looking for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha complains.   
  
"Yeah, but Inuyasha if this rain becomes any worse and we are forced to stop our search, we might not have a place to stay. This mansion might be the only place to stay, we can't miss this chance." Miroku tells him.  
  
  
  
"Miroku is right Inuyasha." says Kagome.  
  
Finally, their destination decided, the group walks along the rainy path and stops in front of the old creepy mansion.  
  
  
  
"YOU GO IN FIRST!" Shippo screams, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks at Shippo, freaked out.  
  
"Why me?" He whines.  
  
Kagome answers Inuyasha. "Because....umm....well umm.....because you're a half demon and we're human!" Kagome smiles, satisfied at her answer.  
  
"SO WHAT!?" Inuyasha screams.   
  
"So," Sango adds, " You're the bravest!"  
  
Shippo screams at Inuyasha. "COME ON INUYASHA BE A MAN! Go in!"  
  
"What about Miroku? Why can't you have him go in?!"  
  
"Because hes a chicken" explains Sango, a smirk appearing on her lips.  
  
"Hey! Who you calling a chicken Sango?!"  
  
"Miroku, you would'nt have the guts to go in there."  
  
Miroku almost explodes. "I bet I would!"  
  
"Fine!" Sango screams, "I dare you to go in first, and we'll follow in a little while."  
  
"Miroku don't do it!" Shippo cries. "Who knows what kind of ghosts or evil spirits could be lurking in that old mansion."  
  
"Yeah Miroku, Sango doesn't know what shes saying!" Kagome says with fear, "She would never want anything to happen to you so DON'T GO IN THERE!!"   
  
Sango turns scarlet red and glares at Kagome. "T-that's so not t-true!!!"   
  
Inuyasha laughs. "Then why you turning red, Sango?"   
  
Kagome looks at Sango. 'This is going to be a very bad reaction......'  
  
Sango fumes. "I'M NOT TURNING RED! IT'S YOUR IMAGINATION!"  
  
Inuyasha hides behind Kagome. "O-okay!"  
  
Miroku clears his throat. "Anyway, FINE! I'll go in!" Miroku storms off into the mansion. 'Something doesn't feel right in here....'  
  
  
  
"SANGO!" Shippo yells, "Now look what you have done!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, moving from his former position, laughs. "Miroku is strong! He'll be fine!" but as soon as Inuyasha finishes his sentence, he dashes into the mansion. Shippo, Kagome and Sango fall over. (A/N: you know how anime characters fall over when someone does or says something stupid)  
  
Kagome sweatdrops. 'Some bold words he's got there.....'  
  
Inuyasha is walking quietly behind Miroku, but Miroku knows he's there.   
  
"Inuyasha, why are you here? Miroku inquires, "Kagome asked you to come in here, but you were too scared...." Inuyasha blushes. and then angrily yells at Miroku.  
  
  
  
"I WASN'T SCARED!"  
  
  
  
Miroku rolls his eyes at him. "Right......"  
  
"Miroku? do you sense that?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku nods, having already sensed it from before.   
  
"It's some kind of spirit...."  
  
Meanwhile Kagome, Sango and Shippo are outside in the cold rain. They are soaked from head to toe, and are all annoyed. Kagome wrings out her dripping black hair. Sango has her arms crossed across her chest, and a pissed off expression is clearly shown on her face.  
  
"Hey, do you think we should go inside now Kagome?" Sango asks, getting very impatient.   
  
Kagome sees Sango's face, and is annoyed herself too. She shivers from the cold, and nods. "Yeah, I'm freezing...and they're taking way too long...." She replies, and she follows Sango with Shippo on her shoulder, into the mansion.  
  
The doors slam shut behind them. They all gasp out of fright, and Shippo screams bloody murder. He jumps into Kagome's arms, and she can feel him trembling all over.  
  
Kagome's voice was caught in her throat. Even if she wanted to talk, her short breaths made it impossible.  
  
Sango, also gasping from fright, looked at Kagome. "....I-I....." Sango searched herself for words. She couldn't find any, and Kagome spoke up, helping Sango.   
  
"It's...It's okay...." Kagome took a breath. "...It must have...been t-the...wind....." Sango and Shippo, now visible, nodded silently. Kagome looked down the long dark corridor. 'Inuyasha, where are you....?'  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku are still walking through the dark corridors.  
  
  
  
"Hey Miroku, would you be able to send the evil spirit away with one of your spells if we come across one? I probably could slice it into nothing, but I'm just wondering...." Inuyasha looked at Miroku, curiosity taking the better of him.  
  
  
  
"Well it depends," Miroku explains qiuetly.   
  
"Yeah whatever..." Inuyasha says dryly.  
  
Darkhope: YAY! Im done with my 1st Chapter! So what did ya think, I know it wasn't much but I promise you that the story will get alot better and more romance! Plus i'll add fighting in there as well so send your reviews!  
  
LOvE yA all!!! 


	2. Spirits of the Mansion

Darkhope: Feh. Well I wrote chapter 2, I really like writing this story so please read and review and again I don't own Inuyasha. However I do own some of my made up characters that you will meet very soon. Well heres chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Spirits of The Mansion  
  
  
  
There is a lonely little girl sittiing in a room filled with roses. She wants a friend, but has none. However, she has planned to get one. The little girl sits still and waits for the half-demon and monk to come to the stairs.  
  
  
  
Kagome, Sango and Shippo are walking through the halls looking for Inuyasha and Miroku.(Shippo is still in Kagome arms though) The corridor was pitch black.  
  
"Sango?, Where do you think Inuyasha and Miroku are?" Kagome asks the demon exterminator.  
  
"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right in here." she replies.  
  
Shippo shivers in Kagome's arms. "Do you think Inuyasha and Miroku are okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Sango answers Shippo's question.  
  
"I think their all right." Kagome adds. "Inuyasha and Miroku can take care of themselves."  
  
Sango, also agreeing, keeps walking down the hallway, as the pissed off expresion on her face, turns into a worried one.  
  
Meanwhile......... Inuyasha and Miroku are inside the strange and deserted mansion. They are looking around, they search in and out of rooms trying to find someone in this cold, dark, and scary hell hole.  
  
"Im getting tired of this!" Inuyasha roared. "Why can't we just stay here without permision?"  
  
Miroku looks at him with disgust. "Inuyasha! That is rude, we must simply ask someone if we could stay here."  
  
Inuyasha is really pissed off. "WE CAN'T EVEN FIND ANYONE HERE!!!" Inuyasha's last words ecoed throughout the entire mansion. That caused white things with red eyes to surround them.  
  
"Good job Inuyasha." Miroku said with sarcasum.  
  
"SHUT UP! And what the hell are these things?"  
  
Miroku looked puzzled. "They look like spirits, or even souls of the dead."  
  
"That helps." Inuyasha replies, while rolling his eyes.  
  
"WELL WHY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE WHEN ITS OUR FIRST TIME MAKING CONTACT WITH THEM!?" Miroku really had it with Inuyasha's adittude.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! BUT WHO CARES RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE! Inuyasha screamed as he looked at the strange looking creatures.  
  
Back with Kagome, Sango and Shippo......  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Shippo asked   
  
"YEAH AND IT SOUNDED LIKE INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I think it was Inuyasha" Shippo said.  
  
"Come on! We got to find Inuyasha and Miroku now! They could be in trouble!" Kagome screamed as she scurried down the dark, and creepy hallway.  
  
"Wait for me Kagome!" Sango yelled out to her best friend as she followed her.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku are trapped in the middle of a circle of spirits.  
  
"Hey, use one of you're spells and get these bastards away from us now." Inuyasha looked at Miroku.  
  
"I don't know if they will work on these spirits, I sense they are much more powerful then the ones I fight against." He replied.  
  
"Fine i'll use Tetsusagia on them!" Inuyasha took out his sword and tried to slash the spirits in half. "DIE!!!!" But it failed.  
  
"Damn it" Inuyasha watches as Tetsusagia transforms back."Inuyasha how can you be so stupid?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You should know that Tetsusaiga won't work on a spirit, it goes right through them."  
  
Inuyasha's face looked priceless.Ummm..um uh...... I-I Kn-Knew that!"  
  
Miroku just rolled his eyes. "Riiiiggghhhhtttttt......" Miroku then takes out a piece of paper with strange writting on it.  
  
"Spirits be gone!!" He screamed. The spirits then fled. The question is where did they go? They are still in the mansion somewhere.  
  
"Miroku....I thought you said that you're spells wouldn't work." Inuyasha says shaking with anger, and through gridded teeth.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I said I didn't think they would work, but I guess they did."  
  
Inuyasha falls over, and also red in the face. "MIROKU! YOU BAKA!!!" (A/N: Im sure alot of you know what baka means but for those of you who don't it means idiot)  
  
There is an old and dusty stairway next to Inuyasha and Miroku, and they had yet to notice it. On the top of the stairs, a girl who shouldn't be older then 8 years old sits there, and watches the half-demon and monk."Hmmmmm." she whispers to herself.  
  
Still whispering to herself, she speaks. "Im so lonely here, I wish I had someone to play with." a smirk then crosses her lips. "Maybe I will."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku continue arguing until their attention goes to a Jr. High school student, a fox demon, and a demon slayer coming toward them.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried, as she ran and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha turned 50 shades of red. "Hey Kagome.....ummm um" 'why is she hugging me? was she worried about me?'  
  
Kagome reliezes shes hugging him, and quickly gets off off him.  
  
"Inuyasha." she said politely. "SIT!!!!"  
  
"HUH!? UGH!!!!!" *Inuyasha falls to the ground in the "sit" position*  
  
"What the hell was that for Kagome?! First you were hugging me and then you scream "SIT!!!!" Inuyasha became really pissed off. (A/N: Like he wasn't already? Sheesh.... -_-")  
  
Kagome blushed at the "First you were hugging me" part. "Umm....well..I...um"  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!!!" Inuyasha screamed at her.  
  
"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND MIROKU THATS WHY!! FOR MAKING ME WORRY I GAVE YOU A SIT COMMAND!!! MY GOD!!" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
Inuyasha look stunned.  
  
"Well aren't you gunna say something Inuyasha?" Shippo asked sorta annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha looks and sees Shippo in Kagome's arms. "YEAH WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN KAGOME'S ARMS YA TINY BASTARD!!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo from Kagome and threw him on the dirty floor.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screamed. 'ugh...jealousy strikes again...'  
  
"UGH!!!!" *once again Inuyasha falls into the "sit" position*  
  
Kagome then gave a "HMPH!" to Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looks at the "lovers" fighting. "Oh boy...." 'its so obvious they love each other'  
  
Sango, also watching the quarrling two, looks over at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango looked up at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hmmm. Why yes Sango, im fine, why do you ask?" He looks at the demon slayer funny.  
  
"Well, we all heard Inuyasha scream something out of that big mouth of his and-" Sango stopped when a certain monk hugged her.  
  
"M-Miroku?? Wh-What are you doing????" she asks nervously as she tries to push Miroku away.  
  
"Ah...Sango you were worried about me huh?"  
  
"Well I- UUGH!" She stopped when she felt her bottom being grabbed. Sango then turned 25 shades of red. *SLAP*  
  
Miroku was now rubbing his cheek that was all red. "Oh well."  
  
"AUGH! CAN YOU PLEASE TRY TO CONTROL YOURSELF AND THAT HAND OF YOURS!?!?!?!" Sango screamed as she blushed harder and harder.  
  
"Sorry Sango, I just can't resist, its a bad habit." Miroku said camly.  
  
"SO I'V HEARD!!!!!" She screams at him.  
  
Inuyasha finally regains consciousness. "Uhhhh....man..."  
  
"Inuyasha say your sorry to Shippo." Kagome tells him.  
  
"YEAH INUYASHA!" Shippo says, who also regains consciousness after being thrown on the floor by Inuyasha.  
  
"FEH!!! No.." He replies coldly.  
  
"INUYASHA SAY SORRY OR ELSE I WILL SAY THE S WORD AGAIN!" (sit) Kagome replies back.  
  
"FEH! You would have to say it a million times to get me to say sorry to that furball." *points to Shippo*  
  
Meanwhile at the top of the stairs the little girl still sits there. Then she finally got up from her position and started down the stairs.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting, but then the cold and mysterious little girl appeared in front and starteld all of them.  
  
"Hello." she spoke.  
  
Darkhope: Well done with Chapter 2...Well Im really getting into writting this story, soooo..... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
LuV yA! 


	3. Frightened Beyond Belief

Darkhope: Hey! Well im back with Chapter 3 of Lost But Not Forgotten, ^-^ Again I do not own Inuyasha *sigh* BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!!!  
  
*does a little dance* A-AHEM! *clears throat* Well ummm maybe not..... But anyway Enjoy Chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Frightened Beyond Belief  
  
It was cold, the wind blew rapidly outside. Tree branches hit the windows and caused chills to make their way up and down Kagome's spine.  
  
It was becoming darker and darker inside this errie, and cold mansion. The little girl had a huge smirk across her face, and it started to become bigger.  
  
Kagome didn't know who this little girl was, or why she was here in the old mansion, but she pledged to herself she will find out.  
  
"Hello." She spoke.  
  
"ACK! What the hell are you?"  
  
"INUYASHA BE NICE!" Kagome screamed at him. But she was also wondering who this little girl was.  
  
Inuyasha's ears were now hurting him because of Kagome screaming at him.  
  
"DO YA HAVE TA BE SO LOUD!?"   
  
"No I don't Inuyasha.....Why can't you try and be nicer to someone you just met for once?" Kagome implied.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha..... When ever we meet someone new, you always instantly hate them right away...." Shippo added.  
  
"FEH!! I do not................."  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo blink.  
  
"Excuse me, but please don't be so loud, you will disturb the spirits." The little looked at them.  
  
"Oh were sorry." Kagome looked up in fright.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She explained.  
  
"Oh alright....Well my name is Kagome and these are my friends." Kagome points to them.  
  
"Im Miroku, and this is Sango and Shippo." Miroku points to Sango and Shippo, as they just stare at the pale little girl.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nerezza."  
  
"Why hello Nerezza. Um do you live here?" Sango questioned her.  
  
Nerezza just stared at her. "Whos your dog friend?" She says in a cold hard voice.  
  
Inuyasha got angrier. "IM NOT A DOG!"  
  
"Your a dog demon right?"  
  
"He is but hes not all that bad." Kagome answered for him.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. "Umm I can answer her myself, thank you."  
  
"You know what your right, your not a dog, your a MUTT." The little girl replied.  
  
Everyone in the room tried to hold in a laugh.  
  
"WHAT!? IM NO MUTT!"  
  
"Surrreeeee Inuyasha." Shippo replied.  
  
"So your name is Inuyasha, Well Inuyasha you sure get mad easily."  
  
"SHIPPO WHY DID YA HAVE TA GO AND SAY MY NAME!?"  
  
"See."  
  
"Shut up you little girl, im like 50 times older then you and 5 times your size!"  
  
Nerezza only smirked. "You think your so much older then me but your wrong."  
  
"Huh? YEAH WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW!! FEH!"  
  
"Inuyasha.....SIT!"  
  
"UGHHHHH!" Inuyasha falls.  
  
"Please excuse Inuyasha, he has no manners because he wasn't raised normally." Kagome explained.  
  
"I have a question." The young monk spoke up.  
  
"Yes?" Nerezza asked.  
  
"Can we please stay here until the strom passes?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm...." Nerezza then looked out the window. "Wow theres a really big strom brewing out there."  
  
Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Have it yourway."   
  
"Thank you." Miroku said.  
  
"Yes thank you every much." Kagome then said, as Sango and Shippo agreeed.  
  
"YEAH YEAH COULD YOU SHOW US TO OUR ROOMS NOW!?"  
  
"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO RUDE!?" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"Very well then." Nerezza said.  
  
Nerezza lead them up the stairs and into the dark corridors. Her lit candle was their only light.  
  
"Stay close, or you might get lost." She explained.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, she was becoming more and more frightened as they went along.  
  
  
  
"Well, heres the boys room, this is for Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku obviously."  
  
"DUH!" Inuyasha screamed at the little girl. "You said the BOYS room."  
  
"Uh huh, now go inside and make yourselves confortible." She then turned to Kagome and Sango. "The girls room is down the hall, please follow me."  
  
Inuyasha had a bad feeling about that. "Hey! Can Kagome and Sango stay with us? I have a REALLY bad feeling about that room your talking about."  
  
Kagome just sighed. "Inuyasha me and Sango will be fine."  
  
"Im sorry Mr. Dogman, but this is a boys only room."  
  
"DOGMAN!?!?!?" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Now Kagome, Sango, please follow me."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded. They then started walking down the dark corriders.  
  
"Well this is your room."   
  
Kagome and Sango then enter their room.  
  
"Wowwwww...." Kagome replied. "This is a nice room."   
  
"Yes it is." Sango said agreeing.  
  
"Well it is the best room in the mansion. Now come down in 20 minutes, thats when dinner will be ready."  
  
Kagome and Sango nod.  
  
"Well, im gunna go look around the halls to see if theirs a bathroom, I really need to clean myself up for dinner."  
  
"Um okay. But im sure Miroku thinks you look beautiful right now." Kagome then giggles.  
  
Sango blushes madly at that comment. "It has nothing to do with Miroku!!!!"  
  
"Alright then, I guess i'll just look around the room, while you get ready."  
  
"Alright." Sango then leaves.   
  
Just then Kagome spots an old mirror sitting in the corner of the room. So she walks over to it.  
  
"Hmmmm....whats this....it looks very old, and its sorta dusty."  
  
Then the mirror started to glow.  
  
"HUH!? WHATS THIS!?" Kagome screamed with fear.  
  
The mirror then started pulling her towards it, trying to suck her in.  
  
Kagome was being pulled so hard that she couldn't fight back anymore. The mirror had sucked her in, and she was gone.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! HELP ME!!!" Those were Kagome's last words, before entering 'The Other World.'   
  
******************  
  
Darkhope: Alright end of Chapter 3, please review! *begs* byeeeeeee 


	4. On the other side

Darkhope: Wow....I haven't updated this in soooo long, oh well heres the next chapter, thanks for the reviews guys, it really means alot to me!  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 4: On the other side  
  
Kagome was just pulled into the mirror.  
  
"INUYASHA HELP ME!!!"  
  
Kagome tried to stop being pulled but the force was too much for her. She now was on the other side of the mirror. Kagome landed on a grassy meadow with a "thump". She was surrounded by light. The blazing sun was beaming on her as she heard birds chirp.  
  
"W-Where am I? This doesn't look like the mansion...It smells so clean and fresh here, nothing like that mansion....And I think i'm outside."  
  
Kagome then gets up and starts looking around, she walks for hours, and is trying to find a way to get out of the mirror, but has no luck what so ever.  
  
"Wow it sure is nice here." Kagome then sat down under a big tree that had fresh flowers blooming all around.  
  
"I can't believe this...I mean....how did I get in this place?" She asked herself this question many times, but then remembers the mirror. "The mirror! I was pulled into it! But how? A mirror can't just drag someone in it...." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I have a feeling that Nerezza is the one who did this. But how could she when she wasn't in the room with me at that time...?"  
  
"Did someone call my name?"  
  
Kagome took a breath and turned around to face a little girl around the age of 8.  
  
"What the? NEREZZA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU DRAGGED ME DOWN HERE DIDN'T YOU!? WELL I WANT TO GET BACK TO INUYASHA! So please.....take me back....."  
  
Nerezza only smirked. "Kagome, you don't wanna go back to that mutt and the other 3. You want to stay here with me...." Nerezza then started to glow a violet color.  
  
"What do you mean!? I-" Kagome stopped but then she continued. "I-I want......to......stay....here.....with...you...." She said in a slow dull tone.  
  
"Thats right Kagome. Now lets play!" Nerezza ran up to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Okay okay, what do you wanna do?" Kagome asked cheerfully with a little laugh at the end.  
  
"How bout this?" Nerezza then hit her on the arm but gentally.  
  
"TAG! YOUR IT!!!" She then started to run.  
  
"Oh tag. Well I won't be it for long!" Kagome started to run after the little girl, it took a while to catch her, but Kagome caught her.  
  
"GOT YA!" Kagome started to giggle.  
  
"HEY! That wasn't fair! Your faster then me!" Nerazza started laughing.  
  
"That was really fun Nerezza." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Ya! It was fun, I wanna play tag like that again really soon. You can stay here forever, and we can have fun like this everyday Kagome." Nerezza says to her.  
  
"Oh but Nerezza I can't see I have to get back to MY time. And also I have to get back to Inuyasha, I bet hes really worried about me."  
  
"But Kagome, I want you to be my friend."  
  
"I am your friend Nerezza, but Inuyasha, I really need to see him again."  
  
"What do you see in that dog anyway?"  
  
"Hey thats not nice, Inuyasha is a dog demon, hes not really a DOG."  
  
"I see no difference."  
  
"Nerezza, will you please be a good girl and take me back to Inuyasha now?"  
  
"But....."  
  
"No buts! I need to get back!"  
  
Then Kagome stands up, but she sees some spirits pass her.  
  
"Huh? Nerezza? What are those?" Kagome questioned her.  
  
Nerezza only turned her head away. "They are spirits...."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Spirits?"  
  
"Yes....." Nerezza looked really unhappy now.  
  
"Are they good spirits?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why don't you ask them to play, and let me go back to Inuyasha?"  
  
"BECAUSE! THEY DON'T HAVE THEIR BODIES ANYMORE YOU DUMMY!!!" Nerezza screamed.  
  
"Okay okay.....but then....why do you still have your body?" Kagome questioned her.  
  
"I'll tell you someday in life....well maybe not life....since I don't have one....."  
  
Kagome looked shocked to hear this. "If you tell me then I could help you, Nerezza."  
  
"YOUR HELPING ME BY STAYING HERE AND BEING MY FRIEND!"  
  
"But, Inuyasha......" Kagome had a small frown on now.  
  
"What ever.....Its time for dinner now.....so I have to serve your friends, see ya." Nerezza then disappeared into thin air.  
  
"NEREZZA!!! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!" Then Kagome disappeared into thin air also and ended up back in her room.  
  
"Wow....i'm back in my room....Was all of it just a dream?" She then looks at the mirror. "Ugh.....I guess not......now I guess I should find my way downstairs to eat dinner with everyone....they are probably all worried."  
  
In the boy's room, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were getting ready to go downstairs and eat.  
  
"Lets go you guys!"  
  
"Hold on Inuyasha! Why you in such a hurry to eat?" Miroku questioned him.  
  
"I'm worried about Kagome......I don't want her in that room....something just doesn't feel right about it."  
  
"Well stop your worrying. Sango is in there to."  
  
"Actually I heard her say that she was going downstairs." Shippo stated.  
  
Miroku looked shocked to hear this. "On second thought, lets go downstairs now."  
  
With that said, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo headed downstairs, and into the dining room where Sango and Nerezza await them. They soon reach there, and are ready to eat, but they are waiting for Kagome. In the dining room it was beautiful. It had a huge table and candles lit all around. Big fancy chairs and napkins were sitting on the table in front of Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone.......' Sango thought.  
  
"This is so stupid!" Inuyasha screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!? WE HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 45 MINUTES ALREADY!"  
  
Nerezza didn't know what happened to Kagome either, maybe she had gotten herself lost.  
  
'I wonder where she is....I let her back in her room with no problem.... ' Nerezza thought.  
  
"NEREZZA! WHERE IS KAGOME!? ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha."  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha...." Miroku tried to calm him.  
  
"WHY!? NEREZZA, WHERE IS KAGOME!?"  
  
"I'm right here, Inuyasha."  
  
Everyone then turned around to see a 15 year old girl with wavy black hair. (A/N: I know, corny.....but oh well.....)  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
******************  
  
Darkhope: Okay, end of chapter 4. So what did ya all think? Nerezza is gunna keep trying to get Kagome to stay with her. MWWWHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! *coughcough* *AHEM* Sorry..... I'll try to update this as soon as I have the chance, I'M STILL ALIVE DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! 


	5. Author Note

Hey you guys....Alright, I'm not sure if I'm going to be updating this story anymore. Why?  
  
1) I Lost Interest in Inuyasha fanfics. (You should know I'm obessed with Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
2) This fict seems to be going no where....  
  
3) I have exams to study for.  
  
So sorry....I mean, I might update this story, but it would probably be long-awaited.   
  
well anyway, love ya all.   
  
Darkhope 


End file.
